


All For The Greater Good

by jujubiest



Series: Barrison One-Shots [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Barrison Prompts, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubiest/pseuds/jujubiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from gobblepotfans on tumblr: When Barry and Harry are walking, somebody recognizes him as Wells and is baffled. They need to find a way to mask his face so Barry or Harry comes up with the idea of kissing or pretending to kiss. After all, it would be quite a scandal, right? Wells (Eobard) is supposed to be dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All For The Greater Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gobblepotfans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gobblepotfans).



> Forgive me for this silliness.

“Oh my god.”

The voice cut harshly into Barry’s daydreaming. He’d been walking along, casual as you please, enjoying being out of the lab and breathing in the cool, crisp night air with Harrison Wells at his side. But then the exclamation called his attention across the street, where a young woman in a brown dress was staring at them from across the street.

No…not at _them._ At _him._ Harrison.

It was like he was watching it in slow motion. Her eyes were going wider. She was raising her arm to point, opening her mouth to yell. Hesitant at first, but increasingly sure. Because Harrison just so happened to wear the face of Central City’s most infamous dead man.

It made getting out of the lab increasingly difficult, but Barry had hoped going out at night and keeping a low profile would do the trick. Apparently not.

Any second now, she was going to yell and draw the eye of everyone within earshot. Barry thought about grabbing Harrison and running, but he couldn’t do that while she was staring right at them.

He had to think fast, do something to break her line of sight on Harrison before she was absolutely sure of what she’d seen.

“Dr. Wells,” Barry said urgently. “C’mere!”

“What is it, Bar—mmf!?”

Barry grabbed Wells by the face and pulled him into an abrupt and ill-thought-out kiss, backing them off the sidewalk and against one of the big trees lining it. He angled them so Wells was turned completely away from her, glancing over his shoulder to see her mouth drop open and her cheeks turn red as she looked away.

That should have been the end of it. Mission accomplished. But just as Barry was ready to pull away and explain himself, Wells got with the program, finding purchase for his hands against the rough bark of the tree on either side of Barry’s head. He sank into the kiss as easy as breathing, parting his lips and pressing in closer…and Barry wasn’t going to think too hard about this.

He definitely wasn’t thinking about how his hands were wandering from Wells’s face to grab handfuls of his sweater and pull him in, holding him there.

No, he was all business about this, entirely focused on making sure Wells wasn’t going to get recognized and start a panic. This was for the greater good.

Until Wells pulled away just far enough to whisper “Barry” in a voice that was equal parts confused, surprised, and quietly delighted. The danger was past; the girl had moved on down the street without saying another word.

And still all Barry could think about was eliminating the distance between them, eyes drifting closed as he lost himself in the feel of Harry’s lips against his.


End file.
